Inuyasha has got it going on!
by bjeveryday
Summary: This is a remake that I made of Fountains of Wanyes Stacy's mom!I also have a new one for Miroku fans!Please R&R!
1. Inuyasha has got it going on!

Inuyasha has got it going on  
  
Bjeveryday:I have writen another fiction and I hope you like it!It is a remake I made of the song Stacy's Mom!I'm sure that you have heard it and i made this when this song was stuck in my head so I hope you like it!Please R&R! And be sure to check out my other stories!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or the sond Stacy's mom by Fountains of Wayne.  
  
Kagome can I come over after school  
  
We can hang around by the well  
  
Is Inu back from his shard hunt  
  
Is he there or is he trying to give me the slip  
  
I'm not the little girl that I used to be  
  
I'm all grown up now Miroku can't you see  
  
Inuyasha has got it going on  
  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long  
  
Miroku can't you see your just not the guy for  
  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Inuyasha  
  
Kagome do you remember when we went there  
  
Inuyasha walked around without a shirt on  
  
I knew he liked from the way he stared   
  
And the way he said go get that shard over there  
  
I know you think it's just a fantasy but since Kikyo came back Inuyasha could use a girl like me  
  
Inuyasha has got it going on  
  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long  
  
Miroku can't you see your just not the guy for me  
  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Inuyasha  
  
Bjeveryday:Hi if you liked it review and if you want me to do another song then just tell me but I don't care!Bye! 


	2. Grope me baby one more time!

Bjeveryday:Well I decided I wanted to make a Miroku song for those out there who love Miroku.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha(don't rub it in!!!)Or One more time by Britney Spears!^^  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh Miroku, Miroku  
  
How was I suppose to know  
  
That you were going to grope me  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
I should have let you grope  
  
Show me how you want it to be  
  
Tell me baby cause I need to know  
  
oh because  
  
My innocense is killing me (and I)  
  
I must confess I want to feel (want to feel)  
  
When you don't grope me I lose my mind  
  
Give me a grope  
  
Grope me baby on more time  
  
Oh Miroku, baby  
  
The reason I breathe is you  
  
Boy you got me blushing  
  
Oh pretty baby  
  
All I want is one grope from you  
  
And that's the way I planned it  
  
Show me how you want it to be  
  
Tell me Miroku because I need to know now  
  
Oh because  
  
My innocense is killing me (and I)  
  
I must confess I want to feel (want to feel)  
  
When you don't grope me I lose my mind  
  
Give me a grope  
  
Grope me baby one more time  
  
Oh baby, baby how was I suppose to know  
  
Oh pretty baby, I'll never let you go  
  
I must confess that my innocense,  
  
Is killing me now  
  
Don't you know that I still believe  
  
That you will grope me soon  
  
An give me a feel  
  
Grope me baby one more time  
  
My innocense is killing me (and I)  
  
I must confess I want to feel (want to feel)  
  
When you don't grope me I lose my mind  
  
Give me a grope  
  
Grope me baby on more time  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bjeveryday:How did you like it?Please review and tell me what you think!Oh and I am not a fan of Britney Spears but I thought this song was perfect!Don't you agree? 


	3. Girls and Hanyous

Bjeveryday:Hey I wanted to update because I got a couple reviews on this fiction so here is a song called Girls and Boys by Good Charolette.I really hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Girls and Boys by Good Charolette.So leave me alone!  
  
###################################################################################################################################  
  
Educated in fighting  
  
He can fight but not win  
  
And not to say in most conversations  
  
But he'll kick but in any all situations  
  
Cause he trains for everything  
  
Girls don't like boys, Girls like swords and Hanyous  
  
Boys will laugh at girls who like Hanyous  
  
Hanyou or Youkia  
  
Don't matter she'll have it  
  
Fighting and jewel shards these are a few of her favorite things  
  
She'll get them all if she fights hard  
  
His type of girl always comes with a fee  
  
And there's no jewel shards for free  
  
Girls don't like boys, Girls like swords and Hanyous  
  
Boys will laugh at girls who like Hanyous  
  
And these girls like these Hanyous like these Hanyous like these girls  
  
The girls with the bodies like the boys with dog ears  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like swords and Hanyous  
  
Let's go  
  
Girls don't like boys,Girls like swords and Hanyous  
  
Boys will laugh at girls who like Hanyous  
  
And these girls like these Hanyous like these Hanyous like these girls  
  
The girls with the bodies like the boys with dog ears  
  
Girls don't like boys, Girls like swords and Hanyous  
  
All of these girls are wanting hanyous  
  
Are losing there souls in a fuedal world  
  
All of these girls are wanting Hanyous  
  
Are losing their souls in a feudal world  
  
All of these girls are wanting Hanyous  
  
Are losing their souls in a feudal world  
  
All of these girls are losing their souls   
  
Arelosing their souls in a feudal world  
  
###################################################################################################################################  
  
Bjeveryday:I hope you liked it.Please remember to review.You most likely have heard this song on the radio before and maybe you have the cd since Good Charolette is very popular.Bye for now! 


	4. I'm just a hanyou

Bjeveryday:Hi!I am updating because I got some new reviews and they were all positive ones!So here is a song that was a request.It is called "I'm just a kid" by Simple Plan!I love this song!  
  
Disclaimer:I already told you that I don't own Inuyasha!Do you honestly think that!?That is only in my dreams!Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I never have and never will own Simple PLan or their song "I'm just a kid"!LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I woke up to find jewel shards  
  
I had to wait till 11:00  
  
Just because they wouldn't hurry up  
  
I say I don't have any friends  
  
But their always there for me  
  
I never spend a night alone  
  
I don't ever want to leave her on her own  
  
And here it goes..  
  
I'm just a hanyou and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a hanyou and nothings ever fair  
  
Nobody cares but I still feel alone in the world  
  
Everyones having more fun than me tonight  
  
And maybe when the night is dead  
  
I will be able to protect her  
  
I'm staring at my four friends again  
  
I'll try to think of the last time  
  
I had a good time  
  
Everyone's got someone to love  
  
And their going to leave me here alone again  
  
And here it goes  
  
I'm just a hanyou and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a hayou and nothings ever fair  
  
Nobody cares but I still feel alone in the world  
  
Everyones having more fun than me tonight  
  
What the haeck is wrong with me  
  
I don't fit in with anybody  
  
Why am I the hanyou  
  
Injured and I can't fight  
  
And this is worse than ever  
  
I'm just a hanyou (just a hanyou)  
  
I'm just a hanyou (just a hanyou)  
  
I'm just a hanyou (just a hanyou)  
  
I'm just a hanyou (just a hanyou)  
  
I'm just a hanyou (just a hanyou)  
  
I'm just a hanyou and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a hanyou and nothings ever fair  
  
Nobody cares but I still feel alone in the world  
  
Nobody wants to feel the same way as I do  
  
Nobody cares but I still feel alone in the world  
  
And everybody's having more fun than me tonight  
  
I'm all alone...  
  
tonight....  
  
nobody cares...  
  
tonight....  
  
Because I'm just a hanyou tonight  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Bjeveryday:I hope you liked it.I feel so sorry for my baby Inuyasha!He needs a nice kiss from me to make it all better!^^Well remember to review and if you know a song then request it and I will put it on here! 


End file.
